Palabras de revista
by Chia Moon
Summary: Palabras entregadas por el foro Proyecto 1-8 en el grupo Mimato por San valentine. Recopilatorio. Mimato a tope.
1. Chapter 1

No. Esto no es un fic que vaya a seguir día a día, por capi. Voy a ir recopilando los retos de Mimato que me entregen por el evento de San valentine aquí, para no dar mucho más.

* * *

 **El reto entregado esta vez por Mid en el _Foro Proyecto 1-8_ contenía la palabra** : Extraordinario.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Palabras de Revista.

 **Pareja:** Mimato.

 **Género:** Romance, humor, etc...

 **Ranking: M** por seguridad.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC. Los capítulos no están enlazados entre sí.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados y su serie no me pertenecen porque si no...

* * *

ºExtraordinarioº

..

En el pasillo del instituto de la clase de tercero B, solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de un zapato contra el suelo. Quedaban exactamente dos minutos para que la campana sonara.

Mimi Tachikawa esperaba a su presa.

Todos parecían saber que era así. Extraordinario. Y Mimi no podía creerse que ella quedara fuera de la ecuación.

Sora lo había comprobado porque Yamato la acorraló. Taichi también por lo mismo. Takeru había querido comprobarlo por sí mismo. Hikari decía que era suave y galante y que por ende, entraba en esa cualificación. Koushiro enrojecía y salía corriendo. Joe no entraba, pues estaba más emocionado con sus libros que otra cosa.

Ella había estado fuera muchos años. Pero no podía perdonarle.

¡Todo el mundo sabía cómo besaba Yamato Ishida menos ella! ¡Extraordinario! Hasta Tai lo decía.

—Si no fuera hombre, me enamoraría de él— había soltado el castaño cuando le presionó en busca de información.

—Besa muy bien, en serio— confesó Sora con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Si no fuera mi hermano…— había murmurado Takeru—. No me importaría compartirlo con Hikari.

Mimi se miró las uñas con enfado y bufó.

La puerta se abrió y el profesor dio un respingo al verla. Mimi se puso de puntillas hasta que alcanzó a ver la rubia cabeza. Todos empezaron a salir, mirándola con curiosidad mientras se hacía paso hasta Yamato.

El rubio estaba metiendo sus cosas en la maleta y al notarla, levantó despacio la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Mimi? — cuestionó.

Ella le agarró de la corbata, poniéndose de puntillas y pegando sus bocas. Yamato parpadeó, sorprendido y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Mimi le miró con enfado al separarse.

—Pues no es tan extraordinario tu beso.

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—Me has besado tú a mí— carraspeó.

Mimi lo sopesó.

—Ciertamente. Bésame entonces.

Yamato rodó los ojos, dejó la mochila y con un fuerte tirón de su cadera, la pegó contra él. Sus ojos clavados en ella, firmes, seductores. A Mimi se le cortó el aliento y se descubrió a sí misma abriendo los labios con deseo.

Y sí. Yamato besaba extraordinariamente.

Su boca dura, sus labios suaves y su condenada lengua parecía ser capaz de encontrar las zonas más erógenas de su cavidad.

Al separarse, temblaba y jadeaba de tal forma, que temió desmayarse.

Yamato la sujetó de las caderas, sentándola sobre la mesa. No quedaba nadie en clases. Nadie miraría de más a una pareja.

Mimi alargó las manos, temblorosa, acariciándole las mejillas. Pese a que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que un poco más y estallaría, su voz la traicionó.

—Más.

Y él se lo dio.

Más tarde, Mimi miró a los demás y levantó el pulgar en afirmación. El resto la imitaron y mientras, Yamato salía frente a ellos bostezando, rascándose la nuca y sin comprender a qué venía esa etapa de besos robados hacia su persona.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Esta vez no se fueron a la cama *música de iglesia de fondo* Pero se dieron el lote a cambio =D.

Yamato es besado por todo el mundo, pero con Mimi repitió xD.


	2. Dulce

Continuando con los retillos del evento de San Valentine. Esta vez algo cortito y sin nada monoso D:

La palabra que me tocó fue: **Dulce.**

 ** _Reto del grupo Mimato del foro proyecto 1-8_**

* * *

º **Dulce** º

 _La cosa más dulce de una mujer está..._

..

Que a Yamato no le gustaban las cosas dulces, no era ningún secreto para nadie. No bebía bebidas de gas dulce. Evitaba comprar chucherías. Era raro verle con un caramelo en la boca y hasta los chicles eran sin azúcar.

Simplemente, no podía con esas cosas.

Sin embargo, era de tomar café fuerte. Picante en la comida. Su justo amargor. Le gustaban los cigarrillos fuertes y la bebida que quemara en su boca.

Sin embargo, pese a todo esto, Yamato tenía un pecado dulce que no iba a contarle a nadie.

Y ese pecado tenía forma de mujer. Con largas piernas, cabellos suaves y una jodida capacidad para excitarle de sobremanera.

Mimi Tachikawa era completamente dulce. Y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Lamer su piel era como el chocolate. Probar su boca pura fresa. Y el melocotón entre sus piernas su adicción.

Y ella lo sabía. Se meneaba frente a sus narices cuando él no podía atacarla. Le seducía con miradas. Hasta chupando un chupachups. No es que él se sintiera atraído por el dichoso caramelo, no. Es que se le venían a la mente muchas otras acciones donde podía perderse la traviesa lengua de esa dichosa mujer.

Cuando le besaba tras disfrutar de su tortura, sabía a cerezas. Cerezas amargas y dulces a la vez. Yamato siempre gruñía en busca de más. Ella se alejaba con diversión y travesura en su mirada.

Luego lo atacaba cuando menos esperaba. Pero eso… eso ya era otra cosa.

* * *

*huye huidamente*


	3. Infinito

Siguiente palabra del evento de San valentine de Mimato. ¡La última palabra del sorteo! Omg, soy feliz x3. Pero eso no quiere decir que quizás no traiga más, que tengo hasta el 14 de marzo.

La palabra sorteada fue: **Infinito**.

Esto, junto al recuerdo de **Mid** como chica Disney, me inspiraron. Así que, aunque suena muy a torero (que los odio): ¡Esto va por ti, **Mid!**

* * *

ºI **nfinito** º

..

...

Mimi golpeó con el tacón el suelo mientras miraba la pantalla de llegadas con el ceño fruncido. Su dichoso novio llegaba ese día. Sí. A las cuatro de la mañana. Y ella no solo estaba muerta de sueño tras un largo día en la peluquería donde un séquito entero de novias se había presentado casi sin avisar, metiendo damas de honor, madres y primas en el mismo secador casi.

Y él tenía que llegar a esa hora.

Para más irritación, el vuelo se había atrasado treinta minutos más.

Miró el móvil con enfado, aún sabiendo que él no iba a responder nada. Ni siquiera encendería el móvil hasta haber salido por la puerta de llegada. Era ese tipo de chico.

La conversación a las doce de la noche, cuando ella ya estaba acostada, duchada y calentita bajo las sábanas. Una que debía de ser de buenas noches y desearle un día feliz al día siguiente. Estaba todavía reflejada en la pantalla.

[Yamato] 00: 01 _¿Dónde estás?_

[Mimi T] 00:02 _En nuestra cama, poniéndote los cuernos con un moreno de ojos verdes._

[Yamato] 00: 05 _Deja a Mimato en paz._

[Mimi T] 00:06 _Jo. Pensé que colaría._

 _(_ Envío de una fotografía con un gato enroscado sobre las piernas de una mujer)

[Mimi T] 00:7 _Él me ama. ¿Por qué preguntaste dónde estaba?_

[Yamato] 00: 12 _Vuelo 4586. Hora de llegada: 03:30_

[Mimi T] 00: 15 ¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldito seas, Ishida!

[Mimi T] 00:16 ¿¡No podías haberme avisado antes!? ¡Te odio!

[Yamato] 00: 21 _Mentira. Estas enamorada de mí._

[Mimi T] 00:25 _Debería dejarte tirado…_

[Yamato] 00:28 _Recuerda tu promesa, chica Disney. (Aunque insisto que fue cosa de Pixar)_

[Mimi T] 00: 36 _Lo he buscado. Trabajaron ambas empresas. Es Disney. Calla con eso._

[Mimi T] 00:37 _Recuerdo la promesa, tonto. ¿La recuerdas tú?_

[Yamato] 01: 10 _Ven a buscarme y lo sabrás._

Lo último era informándole que había subido al avión. Mimi tuvo que volver a vestirse, recogerse el cabello, peinarse y dejar a Mimato a salvo de las ventanas y cables.

Cuando llegó, era la hora justo. Excepto por el retraso.

Estaba por sentarse cuando la pantalla tintineo y llegaron los cambios. Buscó el número de vuelo y, gracias a la suerte, la letra de la puerta de salida se mostraba clara. Sacudiéndose el cabello, caminó hacia el lugar mientras sacaba una polvera. Por más que estuviera enfadada por ese cambio repentino, no quería que él la viera como un desastre. Por más que él dijera que amaba esos desastres.

La gente empezó a salir. Los trabajadores a entrar. Todo fue un caos. De puntillas, intentó visualizar una figura llamativa, con cabellos rubios y cazadora. Pero esta no salía. Nadie gritaba de sorpresa al reconocerle.

Chasqueó la lengua. Miro su móvil. Yamato continuaba desconectado.

Alguien se acomodó a su lado. Con el rabillo del ojo notó que era un hombre con gorra y tenía la cara hacia la puerta. Mimi se apartó unos pasos. Él la siguió. Olía a colonia y cigarrillo. Maldijo entre dientes, porque eso no hacía más que recordarle las ganas que tenía de verle.

Miró hacia la gente, Las bienvenidas en abrazos, risas. Otras en discusiones. Niños gritando por la emoción de ver a sus abuelos. Otros demasiado dormidos como para aceptar que eran ya las cuatro y cuarto y querían dormir.

Mimi también quería dormir. Pero el cuerpo se le había hecho ya a la idea de no dormir sola.

El hombre a su lado se removió. Su mano dio de lleno contra su trasero, manoseándolo en medio del gentío. Mimi soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se volvió para golpearlo. Su mano fue interceptada y a cambio, sus labios ocupados.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en que Yamato no la perdonaría por eso. Sería capaz de mal interpretarlo o algo más drástico. Hasta que sus ojos, abiertos por la sorpresa, reconocieron los azulados. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Mimi tembló.

—Siempre recordaré la promesa, tonta— murmuró antes de volver a besarla.

Mimi le echó los brazos al cuello entonces y se fundió en el beso. Aferró la gorra entre sus dedos, dejándola colgada de su espalda.

—Hasta el infinito— susurró.

—Y más allá— terminó él.

La alusión a la primera película que vieron juntos la emocionó todavía más. Podía recordarse a sí misma entre sus brazos mientras la veían y comían palomitas. De algún modo, de ese momento, salió una promesa de amor entre ellos. Algo simple. Sin ridiculeces. Solo eso.

Y era algo que ellos comprendían. Algo único de los dos.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! =D**


End file.
